Disciplines
This listing is provided to be a reference for players and Storytellers to use to see what powers are at what level. The game mechanics and descriptions are NOT provided, those must be found in the rule books. This is merely a quick list.The disciplines are listed with the source book printed beside them. The disciplines with no source listed are found in Vampire: The Masquerade or Vampire: The Dark Ages. Abombwe (Dark Ages Companion) #Predator's Communion #Taming the Beast #Whistling Up the Beast #Devil-Channel #Taking the Skin #Predator's Mastery Animalism #Sweet Whispers #The Beckoning #Song of Serenity #Sharing of Spirits #Drawing Out the Beast #Animal Succulence (V:tM Player's Guide) Deep Song (Clanbook: Ravnos) Sense the Savage Way (Dark Ages Companion) Shared Soul (V:tM Player's Guide) Shepherd's Innocence (V:tM Player's Guide) Species Speech (V:tM Player's Guide) Tier of Souls (Clanbook: Tzimisce) Vrykolas (Libellus Sanguinis 1) #Conquer the Beast (V:tM Player's Guide) Master's Voice (V:tM Player's Guide) Twist the Feral Will (Dark Ages Companion) #Mass Summons (V:tM Player's Guide) Taunt the Caged Beast (Dark Ages Companion) Twin Spirits (V:tM Player's Guide) #Flesh Bond (V:tM Player's Guide) #Army of Beasts (V:tM Player's Guide) Auspex #Heightened Senses #Aura Perception #The Spirit's Touch #Telepathy #Psychic Projection #Babble (Clanbook: Malkavian) Clairvoyance (V:tM Player's Guide) Eagle's Sight (V:tM Player's Guide) The Flaying (Libellus Sanguinis 1) Genius Loci (Clanbook: Tzimisce) Insight of the Talespinner (Clanbook: Toreador) Prediction (V:tM Player's Guide) Sense Emotion (V:tM Player's Guide) Spirit Bond (Dark Ages Companion) Telepathic Communication (V:tM Player's Guide) The Dreaming (V:tM Player's Guide) What People Want to Hear (Clanbook: Toreador) #Escstatic Agony (Clanbook: Tzimisce) Melange (Clanbook: Malkavian) Personality Metamorph (Clanbook: Toreador) Pluck the Secret (Dark Ages Companion) Soul Scan (V:tM Player's Guide) Spirit Link (V:tM Player's Guide) Stealing the Mind's Eye (Dark Ages Companion) #Malkavian Madness Network (Clanbook: Malkavian) Omniscience (V:tM Player's Guide) The Oracle's Sight (Dark Ages Companion) Psychic Assault (V:tM Player's Guide) #Master of the Dom (Libellus Sanguinis 1) Precognition (V:tM Player's Guide) #Pulse of the Canaille (V:tM Player's Guide) Bardo (Hunters Hunted) #Restore Humanitas #Banishing Sign of Thoth #Gift of Apis #Pillar of Osiris #Paradox #Boon of Anubis #Bring Forth the Dawn #Mummification Ritual #Ra's Blessing Rebirth Celerity *Level 6- Mercury's Arrow (Dark Ages Companion) *Level 7- Sanguinary Wind (Dark Ages Companion) *Level 8- Resist Earth's Grasp (Dark Ages Companion) ChimerstryChimerstry (V:tM Player's Guide) #Ignis Fatuus #Fata Morgana #Apparition #Permanency #Horrid Reality #Army of Apparitions (Dark Ages Companion) Fata Amria (Clanbook: Ravnos) Fatuus Mastery Mass Reality #Far Fatuus Mirror's Visage (Dark Ages Companion) #Fantasy World (Dark Ages Companion) Pseudo Blindness Sensory Overload (Clanbook: Ravnos) #Sensory Deprivation #Reality Daimoinon (V:tM Storyteller's Handbook) #Sense the Sin #Fear the Void Below #Flames of the Netherworld #Psychomachia #Curse #Diabolic Lure (Dark Ages Companion) Ignore the Searing Flames #Infernal Servitor (Dark Ages Companion) Summon the Herald of Hell #Great Curse Unleash Hell's Fury (Dark Ages Companion) #Call the Great Beast Dark Thaumaturgy (Storyteller's Guide to the Sabbat) *Chains of Pleasure *#Ecstasy *#Overstimulation *#The Wave of Pleasure *#Writhing Delights *#The Glow of a Thousand Embraces *Fires of Inferno *#One Die of Damage *#Two Dice of Damage *#Four Dice of Damage *#Six Dice of Damage *#Eight Dice of Damage *Hands of Destruction *#Decay *#Gnarl Wood *#Acidic Touch *#Atrophy *#Turn to Dust *Path of Pestilence *#Sickness *#Vampire Sickness *#The Swarming *#Diseased Breath *#Cause Plague *Path of Phobos *#Induce Fear *#Spook *#Terrorize *#Fear Immersion *#Leech of Fear *Path of Secret Knowledge *#Whispers *#Secrets in the Dark *#The Hidden *#Dark Prophecy *#Unlock the Heart of Mystery *Path of SpiritDark Ages Companion) *#Insignificant *#Least *#Lesser *#Minor *#Specific Demon *Path of Torture *#Hurt *#Hunger *#Torment *#Agony *#Pangs of Hell Deimos (Dark Ages Companion) #Whispers to the Soul #Kiss of the Dark Mother #Ichor #Clutching the Shroud #Black Breath #Lilith's Summons Dementation (Player's Guide to the Sabbat) #Passion #Mind Tricks #Eyes of Chaos #Confusion #Total Insanity #Derange Kindred Spirits #Delayed Delirium (Dark Ages Companion) Mind of a Child Mind of a Killer Wave of Insanity #Coma Minds of the Children Prison of the Mind (Dark Ages Companion) #Blessing of Chaos Mass Coma Dominate #Command the Wearied Mind #Mesmerize #The Forgetful Mind #Conditioning #Possession #Automatic Mastery (Dark Ages Companion) Loyalty (V:tM Player's Guide) Obedience (V:tM Player's Guide) Rationalize (V:tM Player's Guide) Tranquility (V:tM Player's Guide) #Command the Legion (Dark Ages Companion) Mob Rule (V:tM Player's Guide) Repression of the Obvious (Clanbook: Malkavian) #Empowering the Puppet King (Dark Ages Companion) Far Mastery (V:tM Player's Guide) #Best Intentions (V:tM Player's Guide) #Puppet Master (V:tM Player's Guide) Fortitude #Armor of Vitality (Dark Ages Companion) #Bestow Vigor (Dark Ages Companion) #Eternal Vigilance (Dark Ages Companion) Kai (Dark Alliance: Vancouver) #Inner Focus #Focused Strike #Honorable Elixir #Shield from Fire #Daimyo's Law Kineticism (World of Darkness: Outcasts: The Player's Guide to Pariahs) #Dampening #Redirection #Vengeful Strike #Discharge #Kinetic Shield Koldunic Sorcery (Libellus Sanguinis 1) *Fire Ways As Path of Fire *Natural Ways As Elemental Mastery *Spirit Ways As Path of Spirit *Water Ways As Neptune's Might Maleficia (Dark Ages Companion) #Evil Eye #Minor Curse #Psalm of the Damned #Barrenness #Greater Curse Melpominee (V:tM Player's Guide) #The Missing Voice #Tourette's Voice #Toreador's Bane #Art's Traumatic Essence #Death of the Drum #Blessed Audience Mortis (V:tDA) #Masque of Death #Blight #Awaken #Death's Whisper #Black Death #Animate Host (Dark Ages Companion) Reaper's Passing (Clanbook: Cappadocian) Vigor Mortis #The Leper's Gait (Clanbook: Cappadocian) Sense Death's Imminence #Plague Wind (Dark Ages Companion) Mytherceria (Storyteller's Guide to the Sabbat) #Fey Sight #Darkling Trickery #Goblinism #Faerie Wards #Riddle Phantastique #Stone Travel #Earth Sword #Basilisk's Touch Necromancy (V:tM Player's Guide) : Necromancy Rituals #Insight #Summon Spirit #Compel #Haunting #Soul Stealing #Zombie #Severing the Ties of Death (Clanbook: Giovanni) Torment #Soul Exchange #Inurement (Clanbook: Giovanni) Possession #Death Pact : Ash Path (Secondary Necromancy Path) : Bone Path Nihilistics (Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand) #Eyes of the Wraith #Consume the Dead #Aura of Decay #The Dark Touch #Nightcry #Black Blood #Oblivion's Dance Obeah (V:tM Player's Guide) #Panacea #Anesthetic Touch #Neutral Guard #Treat the Sick Mind #Unburdening of the Bestial Soul #Pain for Pleasure Renewed Vigor #Repulsion #Vitae Block #Spirit Marionette #Resurrection Obfuscate #Cloak of Shadows #Unseen Presence #Mask of the Thousand Faces #Vanish from Mind's Eye #Cloak of Gathering #Conceal (V:tM Player's Guide) Diastasis (Dark Ages Companion) Mind Blank (V:tM Player's Guide) Scrawl (Clanbook: Malkavian) Soul Mask (V:tM Player's Guide) #Cache (V:tM Player's Guide) Cloak (V:tM Player's Guide) Veil the Legions (Dark Ages Companion) Visit Faerieland (Clanbook: Malkavian) #Old Friends (V:tM Player's Guide) #Create Name (V:tM Player's Guide) #Memory's Fading Glimpse (V:tM Player's Guide) Obtenebration (Player's Guide to the Sabbat) #Shadow Play #Shroud of Night #Arms of the Abyss #Nightshades #Shadow Body #Call the Lamprey Eyes of the Night Shadow Parasite (Clanbook: Lasombra) Shadow Step #Darksight (Clanbook: Lasombra) Shadow Slave #Dark Hunter (Libellus Sanguinis 1) Entombment Master of the Night #Summon the Abyss Tchernabog (Libellus Sanguinis 1) #Banishment Ogham (Dark Ages Companion) #Consecrate the Grove #Crimson Woad #Inscribe the Curse #Moon and Sun #Dragon Lines #Inscribe the Forgotten Names Potence #The Fist of Caine (Dark Ages Companion) #The Forger's Hammer (Dark Ages Companion) #Touch of Pain (Dark Ages Companion) Presence #Awe #Dread Gaze #Entrancement #Summon #Majesty #Air of Elation (Clanbook: Toreador) Capture Reality (Clanbook: Toreador) Enrage (V:tM Player's Guide) Intensification (Clanbook: Toreador) Love (V:tM Player's Guide) Renew the Earthly Pleasures (Dark Ages Companion) Siren's Song (Clanbook: Toreador) Star Magnetism (Clanbook: Toreador) Two-Tiered Communication (Clanbook: Toreador) #Mask Empathy (V:tM Player's Guide) Mind Numb (V:tM Player's Guide) Unholy Penance (Dark Ages Companion) #Bloodlust (Dark Ages Companion) Invoke Frenzy (V:tM Player's Guide) #Heart of the City (V:tM Player's Guide) #Dream World (V:tM Player's Guide) Protean #Gleam of Red Eyes #Wolf's Claws #Earth Meld #Shadow of the Beast #Form of Mist #Adaptability (Clanbook: Gangrel) Earth Control (V:tM Player's Guide) Flesh of Marble (V:tM Player's Guide) #Form of the Ghost (V:tM Player's Guide) Homunculus (V:tM Player's Guide) The Mantle of Bestial Majesty (Dark Ages Companion) #Movement of the Slowed Body (V:tM Player's Guide) Purify the Body (Dark Ages Companion) #Dual Form (V:tM Player's Guide) #Body of the Sun (V:tM Player's Guide) Quietus (V:tM Player's Guide) #Silence of Death #Weakness #Disease #Blood Agony #Taste of Death #Blood Empathy Blood Sweat Cleansing of Influence (Clanbook: Assamite) Quicken the Mortal's Blood (Dark Ages Companion) Thin Blood (Clanbook: Assamite) #Blood of the Cobra (Clanbook: Assamite) Foul Blood Hinder the Cainite Vitae (Dark Ages Companion) Leech #Blood Awakening (Dark Ages Companion) Blood Cot Blood Curse (Clanbook: Assamite) #Erosion #Immaculate Vitae Rift (World of Darkness) #The Joining #Glimpse of the Pain #Crossing the Iron Bridge #Journeying the Iron Bridge #Passing the Inner Realm #Collection Transport #Doorway to Hell Eyes of a Thief #Gateway Touch of Sin #Imprison #Manifest the Horror Sanguinus (Storyteller's Handbook) #Brother's Blood #Borrow Organs #Coordinate Attacks #Concentrate Generation #Coagulate Entity Serpentis (V:tM Player's Guide) #The Eyes of the Serpent #The Tongue of the Serpent #Mummify #Form of the Serpent #The Heart of Darkness #Obession Ophidian Infestation (Dark Ages Companion) Temptation #Phobia Set's Curse (Dark Ages Companion) #Apep's Semblance (Dark Ages Companion) Corruption #Form of Corruption #Mark of Damnation Spiritus (Storyteller's Guide to the Sabbat) #Speak with Spirits #Summon Spirit Beasts #Aspect of the Beast #Engling Fury #The Wildebeest Striga (Dark Ages Companion) #Strix #Scobax #Masca #Hexe #Fractura Temporis (Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand) #Time Sense #Ramble On #Zombie's Curse #Cowalker #Frozen Object #Control Aging #Domain of Evernight Outside the Hourglass #Pocket Out of Time Rewind Time #Summon History Thanatosis (V:tM Player's Guide) #Hags' Wrinkles #Putrefaction #Ashes to Ashes #Withering #Infection #Compress #Dust to Dust #Rigor Mortis Thaumaturgy *Path of Blood (Basic Thaumaturgy) *#A Taste for Blood *#Blood Rage *#Blood of Potency *#Theft of Vitae *#Cauldron of Blood *Biothaumaturgic Experimentation (Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand) *#Thaumaturgical Forensics *#Animal Experimentation *#Thaumaturgical Surgery *#Human Experimentation *#Supernatural Experimentation *Corruption (V:tM Player's Guide) *#Contradict *#Disfigurement *#Change Mind *#Cripple *#Corrupt Soul *Elemental Mastery (V:tM Player's Guide) *#Elemental Strength *#Wooden Tongues *#Animate the Unmoving *#Elemental Form *#Summon Elemental *Geomancy (World of Darkness) *#Resistance to Magic (affects Willpower only) *#Any Social Attribute *#Any Physical Attribute *#Any Talent *#Any Attribute or Ability *Gift of Morpheus (Player's Guide to the Sabbat) *#Cause Sleep *#Mass Slumber *#Enchanted Slumber *#Dreamscape *#Master of Dreams *The Lure of Flames *#Candle *#Palm of Flame *#Camp Fire *#Bonfire *#Conflagration *Movement of the Mind *#one pound *#20 pounds *#200 pounds *#500 pounds *#1/2 ton *Neptune's Might (V:tM Player's Guide) *#Eyes of the Sea *#Jail of Water *#Dehydrate *#Flowing Wall *#Blood to Water *Path of Conjuring (V:tM Player's Guide) *#Summoning the Simple Form *#Permanency *#Magic of the Smith *#Reverse Conjuration *#Power Over Life *Path of Warding (Dark Ages Companion) *#Bar the Common Passage *#Glyph of Scrying *#Runes of Power *#Glyph of Enlightenment *#Secure the Sacred Domain *Spirit Thaumaturgy (V:tM Player's Guide) *#Evil Eye *#Spirit Eyes *#Spirit Slave *#Fetishes *#Journey *Thaumaturgical Alchemy (Dark Ages Companion) *#Fortify the Solid Form *#Crystallize Liquid *#Liquefy the Solid Form *#Ethereal Stone *#Vaporous Transformation *Way of the Levin Bolt (Dark Ages Companion) *#Spark *#Illuminate *#Body of Light *#Jupiter's Aegis *#Lightning Dance *Weather Control *#Fog *#Rain *#Wind *#Storm *#Lightning Strike Thaumaturgic Rituals Valeren (Dark Ages Companion) #Sense Life/Death #Gift of Sleep #Burning Touch Healing Touch #Ending the Watch Shepherd's Watch #The Ailing Spirit Vengeance of Samiel #Loving Agony Warding the Beast #Aversion Safe Passage #Purification Shadow of Taint Vicissitude (Player's Guide to the Sabbat) #Changeling #Fleshcraft #Bonecraft #Horrid Form #Inner Essence #Blood of Acid Body Arsenal Corrupt Construction (Dark Ages Companion) Entrail Saraband (Libellus Sanguinis 1) Living Testudo (Libellus Sanguinis 1) Plasmic Form Skin Trap (Clanbook: Tzimisce) #Cocoon Flesh Rot Impaler's Fence (Libellus Sanguinis 1) Kraken's Kiss (Clanbook: Tzimisce) Liquefy the Mortal Coil (Dark Ages Companion) #Bauble Breath of the Dragon Sculpture of the Mind (Dark Ages Companion) #Doppleganger #Reform Body Visceratika (Storyteller's Handbook) #Whispers of the Chamber #Skin of the Chameleon #Voices of the Castle #Bond with Terra #Stonestrength #Dark Statue Rockheart #Crawling Chamber